Fucky
◆ Physical Description Fucky appears as a tall black demon in first sight, having the horns and tail that is most common in demonic creatures. For a long time of his existence he doesn't seem to have any particular clothing that covers his body, but on rare occasions he is seen wearing a pure white bowtie. Due his lack of eating and healthy life style choices it is easy to see the demon's ribcage sometimes against his skin. Fucky is mainly seen in solid black and white because old cartoons had no colour back then, it is also verified by the creator that Fucky is a cartoon of the 1920's apparently. Fucky is always seen having this huge wide smile on his face, must be the reason that he's always smiling in his neutral state. He has his eyes always wide open for no apparent reason but it is proven that smiling releases stress by many online articles. Fucky seems to be also made of entire ink, giving this fuel toxic smell by bystanders. ◆ Personality Listed disorders Fucky has that have been clarified and stated by the creator. * Physical abuse * Major depressive disorder (MDD) * Schizophrenia * Sexual sadism disorder * Bipolar disorder Fucky has a reputation of being an abusive masochist rapist who inflict pain on others who enter or find his basement, it's not clarified yet where the location actually is. Fucky has in total five mental disorders, '''it is possible for one person to have multiple mental disorders. It has been many times stated that Fucky is very '''bad at social interactions with people he encounter outside his house, explaining alot why he never leaves his territory. Due his disorder of Shizophrenia it is found that he has conversations with some objects he owns, mostly some of his knives. Of his poor thinking he thinks every knife has a name and a character, he eventually gave each knife he owns a name. You can see him having some arguments with the sharp objects at a table nearby maybe. Fucky also has a second hidden character of his Bipolar disorder, whenever he eats something that has sugar contained it is possible that his second person will pop up, his sane side. ◆ Abilities (★ = Fucky's most used ability.) * ★ 'Knife throwing ': The ability to throw knives at a target from a very far distance. * 'Hypnosis ': The ability to control the person's mind for a temporary time. * ★ 'Appearance alteration ': The ability to change their physical performance, such as face, body and hair. * 'Cloning ': The ability to make an identical copy of. * 'Dream manipulation ': The ability to manipulate the dreams of others. * 'Illusion ': The ability to create a false idea or belief. * ★ 'Memory manipulation ': The ability to manipulate a person's memories, including projecting lost memories for an individual to re-experience. ◆ Trivia * Fucky only sleeps 1-3 hours in a day. * He is married to Thiccy and has 1 kid named Luci (Lucifer). * Fucky's parents has been mentioned before but there is only information about the mother. * He is in an non healthy toxic relationship with Thiccy and keeps him captive in his basement. * Fucky has broken glass inside his body apparently. * Fucky wanted an assistant for his plans, so he summoned up Thiccy but wasn't very happy about the results. * Fucky speaks backwards when he is nervous. * The demon can crawl against walls and ceilings. * Fucky isn't a drinker, but a smoker. * Fucky has a final form but it's not seen yet. * He avoids sugar all the time. Category:Characters Fucky Category:Fucky